petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Preset Sound Effects
The following is a list of "preset sound effects", as used in the BEEP command, adapted from the help file: SmileBasic V1 and V2 *0: Beep *1: Noise (see also Tone 151) *2: Cursor Movement *3: Confirm *4: Cancel *5: Ascend *6: Descend *7: Coin *8: Jump *9: Land *10: Fire *11: Damage *12: Metal *13: Explosion *14: Scream *15: Brake *16: Banjo (see also Tone 105) *17: Synth Strings (see also Tones 50-51) *18: Synth Brass (see also Tones 62-63) *19: Synth Bass (see also Tones 38-39) *20: Guitar (see also Tones 24-31 and 120) *21: Organ (see also Tones 16-20) *22: Piano (see also Tones 0-5) *23: Cow Bell (see also Tones, Drum O3G#) *24: Tom-Toms *25: Cymbals (see also Tones 119, Drum O3C#, O3D#, O3G, O3A, O3B) *26: Open High-Hat (see also Tones, Drum O2A#) *27: Closed High-Hat (see also Tones, Drum O2F#) *28: Handclap (see also Tones, Drum O2D#) *29: Rimshot *30: Snare Drum (see also Tones, Drum O2D, O2E) *31: Bass Drum (see also Tones, Drum O1B, O2C) *32: OK2 *33: BALL *34: Japan Style *35: VOLT *36: AUTO *37: SHOCK *38: ESC *39: Banjo 2 *40: Scratching *41: Guitar 2 *42: Organ 2 *43: Piano 2 *44: PASS *45: UP2 *46: Record *47: Synth Tom-Toms *48: Cow Bell 2 *49: metro *50: tri *51: Conga (see also Tones, Drum O4D, O4D#, O4E) *52: Dance BD *53: Dance SD *54: Dance HH *55: Hit (see also Tone 55) *56: Timpani (see also Tone 47) *57: Chinese Cymbal (see also Tones, Drum O3E) *58: Mini Cymbal *59: Shaker *60: Bell (see also Tones 14, 112, Drum O3F) *61: Japanese Drum *62: Synthesizer *63: Canorus *64: Puff! *65: nohkan *66: humandr1 *67: humandr2 *68: Dog *69: Cat To hear each of these sounds, there is a program BEEPDEMO. It appears that when numbers between 70 and 197 are used as the first parameter to a BEEP command, the 'tone' value 70 lower is used. For example, the 'tone' value of "Telephone Ring" is 124, and BEEP 194 makes a "Telephone Ring" sound, just as BGMPLAY "@124N60" does. Numbers 198 and 199 appear to make "High Bongo" drum sounds. Numbers 200 to 207 appear to make the sounds "PSG - Duty Rate 12.5%" to "PSG - Duty Rate 87.5%" and "Noise", and every 8 numbers following repeat this pattern up to 231. 232 to 263 appear to correspond to user defined tones numbered 8 lower: numbers 224 to 255, as defined by the BGMPRG command. SmileBasic V3 The following information is for SmileBasic V3.Between 0 and 69 are same to V2,but some sound effets are arranged. *70: Girl's Voice-OK *71: Girl's Voice-Yattane! (Japanese:Well done) *72: Girl's Voice-Omedetou! (Japanese:Congratulations) *73: Girl's Voice-ByeBye *74: Girl's Voice-Iyan (Japanese:Lewd,are you?) *75: Girl's Voice-Kya! (Japanese:Oh,my God) *76: Girl's Voice-Uwaaan (Japanese:Sadly shout) *77: Girl's Voice-WAO! *78: Girl's Voice-Yahho *79: Waterdrop *80: Flame *81: Whip *82: Rock break *83: Raven *84: Gull *85: Stream *86: Baseball-Hit *87: Baseball-Catch *88: Audience-Dejection *89: Audience-Cheer *90: Applause *91: Badminton-Smash *92: Soccer-Shoot *93: Fan noise light *94: Fan noise heavy *95: Dig *96: Whistle-short *97: Whistle-long *98: Flog *99: Door *100: Ignition *101: Steam *102: Faint away *103: Slash *104: Flap *105: Funny Bomb *106: Button-Clear2 *107: Up&Down *108: Large explosion *109: Dance synth-phrase *110: Mini Drill *111: Drill spin *112: Finger Snap *113: Result Jingle-Synth *114: Result Jingle-Gosick *115: Vanish *116: Button-start *117: Button-usually2 *118: Item get-power up *119: Item get-status up *120: Cannon-Synth *121: Alert *122: wabblebass-down *123: wabblebass-up *124: Machine crash *125: Burner boost *126: Robot-moving *127: Robot-shining eyes *128: Robot-wakeup *129: Vocoder-a *130: Vocoder-i *131: Vocoder-u *132: Vocoder-e *133: Vocoder-o Category:Resources Category:System Guides Category:Guide Lists Category:Audio